Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus, especially to a driving circuit of a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As to a small-size display panel, with the increasing of the resolution of the display panel, the time that the display panel allows to charge becomes shorter; therefore, the mechanism of charging in a short time becomes more important. At the same time, the loading of the display panel becomes heavier.
However, the driving IC of the display panel can only decrease the loading of the display panel to solve the problem of time constant RC limitation. For example, if a resistance (R) of the display panel=10KΩ and a capacitance (C) of the display panel=100 pF, then a time constant (RC)=1 μs and the display panel at least needs a time of 5 μs to be charged to reach 99% of the ideal panel voltage. Once the time that the display panel allows to charge is only 4 μs, the display panel can be only charged to reach 98.3% of the ideal panel voltage. It fails to be charged to reach 99% of the ideal panel voltage.
Therefore, the invention provides a driving circuit of a display apparatus to solve the above-mentioned problems.